


I don't like your girlfriend.

by IAmTheNightman98



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Misunderstanding, Mostly Fluff, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheNightman98/pseuds/IAmTheNightman98
Summary: Three months into sleeping with the rich, attractive socialite Jaime Lannister, Brienne makes a shocking discovery.He's had a girlfriend this whole time.





	1. Chapter 1

We’re all set for this weekend at CR. You’d better be there! Ps: Bring your girlfriend. -T

Brienne read the message over and over again until the words burned into her eyes. She hadn’t meant to read Jaime’s message from his brother, she’d just lent over to check the time and grabbed the wrong phone from the night stand. The message was sitting on the lock screen, seemingly taunting her about how much of a fool she’d been. 

He had a girlfriend. 

She knew that this was too good to be true. Rich, attractive, charming guys like Jaime didn’t settle for women like Brienne. 

They’d met around three months ago, when Brienne accompanied her friend Sansa to her office Christmas party. When they were introduced, Jaime had immediately teased her for being tall and ungainly and she’d taunted him for being a soulless, pompous asshole. Later that evening, when they stumbled, tipsy into Jaime’s king size bed together, all of the bickering seemed to be forgotten. 

The morning after that first night, Brienne expected to wake up and find that it had all been a practical joke. That he was waiting with all of his friends to taunt her naked, dishevelled form. So when he asked for her number as she gathered up her things to leave, she’d been surprised to say the least. And she was even more surprised when he actually called her. Granted, for the first month or so it was just for late night, steamy sex, but in the past two months they’d been spending more time together outside of his bedroom. 

Over takeout one evening, she learned that he was actually quite a bit older than her, which didn’t bother her, it was just a surprise considering how youthful he looked. As they strolled around the city park one chilly morning, she learnt about his family and she’d told him all about Tarth. One afternoon he’d even taken her to an art gallery, where she learned he had a fascination with the colour blue. 

And now, at half past midnight on a rainy Tuesday, she learnt that it had all been a lie. He’d had a girlfriend this entire time and he’d been lying to them both. She knew it was too good to be true. 

She had to get out. 

Swiftly, Brienne got out of bed, shoving on her t-shirt which had been discarded to the floor the night before. She tried to find the rest of her belongings without waking Jaime up, which proved difficult since she’d managed to spread her things out so much. 

“What’re you doing? It’s the middle of the night.” She heard Jaime grumble sleepily. Evidently, she wasn’t going to get away easily. 

“I’m leaving.” She snapped, tears burning at the corner of her eyes. She wasn’t going to cry over this. He was a nasty, twisted liar who wasn’t worth crying over. 

“I’ll drive you home in the morning. Come back to bed.” He said without looking over. 

Fuck. He’d picked her up from her apartment before dinner last night so her car was at home. She’d have to call a taxi from the lobby, or maybe take a bus, as long as she found her purse quickly.

“No, I’m leaving now. Where’s my bag” She snapped, pulling on her jeans. She briefly thought about her toiletries in the bathroom, her favourite mug in his kitchen, and her books on his coffee table, but as long as she was dressed and had her bag, she didn’t care. Fuck him. He could keep the rest. 

“Wait, are you serious?” Jaime asked, propping himself up on his elbow. Despite the fact that he was sleepy and confused, he still managed to look like some kind of god with his chiselled jaw and flowing hair. “Bri, what’s wrong?” He asked, sounding concerned. 

“Don’t call me that,” she hissed. This wasn’t the time for nicknames. She’d prefer if he went back to calling her wench like he did in the beginning, if he had to call her anything at all. 

She started looking for her things with more urgency, tossing his robe that was on the floor in case her bag was under there. She didn’t want to have this conversation right now. Or ever. She just wanted to leave. 

“Slow down.” Jaime said softly, leaning over to turn on the bedside lamp. “Has something happened?” He asked her. Out of the corner of her eye she could see that his face was stricken with worry. Maybe he knew what she’d discovered. 

Brienne stopped searching the room and turned to look at him properly. Even though she was fully clothed and he was shirtless in bed, she felt naked under his powerful, questioning gaze. 

“I was checking the time and I saw your phone.” She told him sternly, willing herself not to cry. 

Jaime grabbed his phone off the nightstand and looked at the message. An unreadable emotion flashed across his face before he let out a deep sigh. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you-” He started.

 

“Save your apology.” She cut him off. She didn’t want to hear his excuses. 

“Sorry Bri, I didn’t think it was that big of a deal.” 

“Are you kidding me, Jaime? How could this not be a big deal?” She yelled. 

“It’s only a weekend at Casterly Rock. I should’ve told you sooner, but I really didn’t think you’d be this mad. And I certainly didn’t think you’d leave in the middle of the night over it.” He said, running his right hand through his hair and smiling gently.

Brienne was confused. Why did he think she was mad at the fact he would be going away for the weekend? Did he think that she would be happy for him to go to Casterly Rock with his girlfriend and not be angry?

“This isn’t about the fact that you’re going away for a weekend, Jaime. I’m leaving because you’ve had a girlfriend this whole time.” She yelled, her voice breaking slightly when she said the word girlfriend. 

Jaime’s face dropped and he stared at her blankly, mouth gaping, before speaking again. 

“My god. Brienne, do you think you’re not my girlfriend?” 

“What?” Brienne stammered. She didn’t understand what he was asking her. 

“This text is about you.” He said, waving his phone for emphasis then tossing it angrily onto the bed. “It’s not about some mystery woman. You’re my girlfriend. Or at least I thought you were.”

She’d never seen him look like this before. He looked confused and angry, but most of all he looked hurt. 

“I don’t believe this.” He said, getting out of bed and grabbing his own t-shirt from the floor. 

Now it was Brienne’s turn to gape at him. She didn’t know what to say. It was too much to take in after she’d been so angry. All she knew that was she had to make it right. She’d clearly hurt him, and for no reason at all. He didn’t look at her as he left the bedroom, running his hands through his hair. 

“Wait Jaime, I’m sorry.” She called after him, but he didn’t reply. 

After a moment she decided to follow him and found him in the kitchen filling up a glass with water. When he turned to face her she noticed that his cheeks looked damp. She felt awful. 

Neither said anything for a few minutes and Brienne wished the ground would swallow her whole. 

“Have you been seeing other people?” He asked, breaking the silence. 

Brienne stifled a laugh at the question, of course she hadn’t. “No.” She said softy. “Have you?”

“Of course not, woman.” He scoffed. “Because I thought I had a girlfriend.” 

Right. Stupid question. Gods, this was so embarrassing. 

 

“What did you think this was?”

“I don’t know.” Brienne admitted.

She knew that she enjoyed spending time with him. At first, when it’d just been for the sex, Brienne wasn’t complaining. When they started spending more time together she just assumed he was bored, or lonely maybe, but she liked his company and so never questioned it. The word date had never been used. Briefly, Brienne cursed her bad luck with guys over the years, which had made her ridiculously inept when it came to relationships. How was she supposed to know it was a relationship when-

“You never asked me.” She said, thinking out loud. 

“What?” He asked, furrowing his eyebrows. 

“You never asked me to be your girlfriend.”

“I never asked you to- Are we children?” He laughed. “I thought it was obvious.” His face looked a little softer now, and the sternness fell away, but Brienne was still embarrassed beyond belief.

“I’ve never done this before.” She said sheepishly, looking at her feet.

“Done what?”

“This.” She said, gesturing between them. “Dating. A relationship. Being a girlfriend. I’ve never done it before.” She said by way of explanation, smiling softly, but he didn’t smile back. 

“Did you really think I was that type of person? A cheater and a liar?” He asked genuinely and her heart broke for him, because of course she didn’t. Not really. She knew how kind and honourable he was, she’d just panicked and jumped to the wrong conclusion. 

“No. I didn’t want to. I didn’t know what to think. I’m so sorry, Jaime.” She said, her voice wobbling. 

Jaime crossed the kitchen to stand across from her and reached out to stroke her hair. He cupped his hand around the back of her head and brought his lips to hers softly. 

“I’m sorry for getting angry.” He told her, winding one arm around her waist. “Do you want me to drive you home, or will you stay?” He asked brushing his thumb tenderly across her cheek as she leaned into his touch.

“I’ll stay.” 

She expected Jaime to kiss her again, but instead he lent up and pressed his lips to her forehead.

“Go back to bed. I’ll be right in.” He whispered by her ear. 

Brienne kissed his cheek gently before leaving to get back in bed. She undressed quickly and sank down under the covers, feeling a crushing wave of relief and warmth. 

When Jaime eventually got into bed next to her he was holding a piece of paper and a pencil. He covered the paper with his hand, so that she couldn’t see what he was writing, which made her giggle. 

“What’re you doing?” She asked, trying to move his hand. Before she could see what he’d written he folded the paper into a small triangle and handed it to her. 

“Well?” He asked, gesturing to the paper. Laughing, Brienne unfolded the paper to see what he’d written. 

Will you be my girlfriend? Tick one - Yes / No. 

She laughed warmly at the childlike silliness of the gesture, but took the pencil from him anyways. She drew a wobbly heart around the word yes, folded the paper and handed the note back to him. 

He took the note from her, tossed it aside without opening it and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. 

Brienne broke the kiss to laugh. “What are you doing? You didn’t read my answer.” She said, as he moved his lips to her neck and began to pepper her with kisses.

“Well,” He said, pausing to suck gently on her earlobe, causing her to moan gently. “If the the answer was yes, then I’m about to ravish my new girlfriend.” He smirked at her before continuing. “And if the answer was no, then I’m going to change your mind.”

He continued to kiss her, trailing his hand down her stomach under the covers, before she pulled away again. 

“Wait.” She told him, and he groaned loudly. “Does this mean I have to go to Casterly Rock with you this weekend?”

“Only if you want to, sweetling.” He smiled, nuzzling her neck. “But for the record, I would very much like to show you off to the world.”

Brienne’s face flushed a deep red, nobody had wanted to show her off before. Before she could protest, he trailed his hand back down to her inner thigh. 

“Now, if you don’t mind, I have much more pressing matters to attend to.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An exploration some of the other unfortunate misunderstanding Jaime and Brienne have throughout their relationship.

Their relationship overtook her life like a whirlwind from that night onward. Brienne never knew it was possible to have another person’s life so completely intertwined with her own. They shared everything with one another; hopes, dreams, fears, secrets. Everything. It was like somehow they were two halves of the same soul. 

Brienne was worried that her insecurities would hold her back, but Jaime was always there to hold her hand and guide her through their relationship, even if she did have one or two unfortunate misunderstandings… 

-x- 

“Stop cleaning and come look at hotels with me.” Jaime whined from where he was sat at the breakfast bar on his laptop, whilst Brienne was doing the dishes from dinner. His apartment was so expensive and pristine looking that she hated leaving the dishes unwashed in the sink, even if he insisted it was fine. 

“You can wait a few more minutes.” She laughed warmly. 

“But I’m excited now!” He told her, sounding like a child. They’d decided over dinner that they should take a trip together to celebrate the fact that it had been three months since the new- official start of their relationship, and around six months since they first met. Nowhere special, maybe just a weekend in a cabin in the Vale, but Jaime had still insisted they start looking straight away.

“Bri” He drawled, leaning across the counter towards her. She turned to face him, saw his dopey, lopsided grin and cursed the fact that he knew how to persuade her into doing almost anything. 

“Fine.” She groaned in frustration. “I hate you.” She teased, flicking the bubbles from her hands towards him as she crossed around the breakfast bar to see his laptop. 

“No you don’t. You love me.” He told her, grinning like a fool. 

Brienne felt her hands go clammy as she inhaled sharply. She loved him. Of course she loved him. But they’d never said it outloud before. She knew he hadn’t meant to say it like that, and he was just joking after she’d said she hated him, but it felt so real. She stared at him, unable to respond, and he laughed slightly. 

“You’re doing that face.” He said affectionately.

“What face?” She stammered, trying to keep her feverish blush at bay.

“The face you do when you’re trying to hide the fact that you’re shocked. You did it when Tyrion let it slip that you were the first person I’d slept with in over five years. And you did it when I gave you a key to the apartment two weeks ago. And you-”

“Okay!” She groaned, taking a step towards him, accepting graciously when stood he opened his arms for her. She curled her arms around his neck and his went round her waist. “I can’t help it. I’m sorry.” She sighed.

“Hey, I never said I didn’t like it. I love that face.” He told her, cupping her cheek tenderly. “And I love you.” He added.

“I love you too.” She mumbled.

“Sorry, I didn’t quite hear you.” He teased, and she buried her head in his shoulder. 

“I said I love you too.” She whispered into his ear. 

“I know.” He whispered back.

-x-

Brienne’s eyes fluttered open as she felt the sunlight coming through the open window. She leaned over and checked the time on her phone which sat on the bedside table and saw that it was well past 10am. Fuck. She never slept that late. She whipped around quickly wake up Jaime but saw that he was sat up, reading from his ipad and holding a steaming mug. 

“Careful! I almost spilled my tea.” He chuckled, setting the mug down on the table and on the table and taking off his reading glasses. He’d been adorably embarrassed when he had to start wearing reading glasses, but she thought they made him look like a sexy, distinguished scholar. 

“Why didn’t you wake me.” Brienne yawned, sitting up and swatting his arm when he unashamedly raked his eyes down her naked chest. Even though they’d been together for almost ten months, he still looked at her like he was a giddy teenager and it was his first time seeing an undressed woman. 

“You looked peaceful.” He shrugged and she rolled her eyes, getting out of bed, tossing one of the decorative pillows that had been pushed to the ground at him for good measure. 

“Brienne! Watch my bloody tea!” She heard him shout playfully as she sprinted into the bathroom. 

Her favourite thing about Jaime’s apartment, other than Jaime of course, was his shower. His toiletries basket, which once contained nothing more than a 3-in-1 body wash, shampoo and conditioner now contained an array of scented products and lotions which she loved to indulge herself with. Jaime told her he didn’t use them, but it was pretty hard for him to lie when he spent every day smelling like a tropical smoothie. 

After her shower she dried off, wrapped her robe around her and walked back into the bedroom. She that Jaime had finished his tea and gotten out of bed, and was now in the walk in wardrobe. Her eyes had practically rolled out of her head when she found out he had a walk in wardrobe, but she had grown to appreciate the space. She walked in to join him, curling her arms around his waist from behind as he reached up to take a folded, cable knit jumper from the top shelf.

“You smell amazing.” He groaned, dropping the jumper and turning in her arms to bury his nose in her damp hair. 

“Tea tree shampoo.” She told him, giggling as he stopped nuzzling her hair to nibble her ear. 

“Throw all the other ones away. Just use this from now on.” 

“You’ll get sick of it if I use it every time.” She laughed, untangling herself from him and turning to pick out her clothes for the day. 

“You can never have too much of a good thing.” He teased, swatting her ass for emphasis. She laughed and rolled her eyes at his silliness. 

“I was talking to an old friend of mine this morning.” He told her, picking his discarded jumper up off the floor and pulling it on over his head. 

“That’s nice.” She said, grabbing her underwear out of the drawer and pulling them on under her robe. She then shrugged the robe to the ground and put on a white camisole from the drawer below. 

“Bronn Blackwater, he’s an estate agent now.” He went on. He was now fully dressed, so he moved out of the way and into the doorway to give her space to get ready. “He’d probably help you sell your apartment if I asked him.” 

Brienne’s eyes flared in surprise and she spun to face him. She knew she was doing her stupid trying not to look shocked face, but she couldn’t help it. Why would she need to sell her apartment? A million thoughts were swirling around her mind and she couldn’t make sense of them.

“Wait. Do you want me to move in?” She blurted out and Jaime burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

“Stop laughing.” She pouted, picking her robe back up off the ground and pulling it on loosely. 

“I’m sorry, my dear.” Jaime said through the laughter, moving back into the closet and snaking his arms around her waist. “But we’re standing the closet, which likely contains more of your things than it does mine, and you’re asking me I want you to move in? You already have!”

She hadn’t meant to leave so much of her things here, it just sort of happened. She would bring a change of clothes from home and realise that the clothes she had been wearing would end up washed, folded and put away. Gradually though, it did appear that most of her things had made the journey over. Gods, she was a fool.

“When was the last time you went to your apartment?” He asked, and she genuinely couldn’t recall. She’d been back around a week ago to collect her post, but before that she didn’t know. 

“I hate to break it to you sweetling, but you live here. In this very large, expensive apartment, with your dashingly handsome boyfriend.” He teased, tickling her side softly. 

Her face broke into an enormous grin, but before she had the chance to say anything he kissed her, long and hard, pushing his tongue past her lips to slide against hers. 

Their kiss was fierce and hungry, as though their lips had been parted for an eternity, despite the fact that he’d made love to her just last night. He grunted as he pushed her gently into the wall at the back of the closet, then lifted her leg up to wrap it around his waist. 

“How about we get right back into our shower?” He murmured into her ear, which she agreed to in an instant. 

-x-

Brienne sighed in contentment as she looked out over the sapphire waters of Tarth from their hotel balcony. Jaime had surprised her with a week trip to her hometown in celebration of their one year anniversary. 

One year. One whole year she’d been able to call that brilliant, insane, generous, loving man her own and she’d loved every minute of it. Brienne could genuinely not recall a time in her life that she felt as happy as she did in this moment, and the thought brought tears to her eyes. 

“What’s wrong.” Jaime asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her gently towards him.

“I’m just really, really happy.” Brienne said, her voice trembling slightly. 

Neither said anything for a long time, they just watched the sun set in the horrison and listened to the crashing waves.

“What would you say if I asked you to marry me?” Jaime asked softly, breaking the silence. 

Brienne didn’t even think twice before replying. “I’d say yes.” 

Sure, they’d only been together for a year, but it had been the best year of her life. She was done with being afraid of her relationship and was certain that when he did eventually pop the big question that she’d say yes. 

She heard Jaime inhale sharply and turned to see him grinning with tears in his eyes. 

“I guess I’d better give you this then?” He said, pulling a deep green, velvet ring box out of his back pocket. 

“Wait what?” Brienne said in shock, as he opened the box revealing the ring inside. 

“Well, you said yes, you should get to wear the ring too. I’d planned on asking you on the beach later tonight but I was too excited.” He said, beaming at her. 

Fuck. She didn’t think he was actually asking! She thought he was saying hypothetically, if he were to ask, would she say yes? She gaped at him and his face broke into a gentle laugh. 

“It’s happened again hasn’t it?” He asked, and she nodded, tears spilling out of the corners of her eyes. She was so unbelievably happy she couldn’t contain it, even if she’d made a fool out of herself once more.

Jaime closed the ring box and smoothed down his shirt then dropped down onto one knee in front of her and opened the box again. 

“I, Jaime Lannister, would unequivocally like to ask you, Brienne Tarth, my gorgeous, naive, adorably perfect girlfriend, to be my wife. Will you marry me?” He grinned and Brienne drew up her hands to cover her tears as she nodded furiously.

-x- 

For the first time in two years, Brienne actually knew something about her relationship with Jaime before he did, she thought, as she stared at the collection of positive pregnancy tests in front of her. She’d bought seven, just to be sure. 

She had had a suspicion for around two weeks, but couldn’t say why. Her body just felt different somehow. She’d been taking birth control, but had mistakenly let her prescription run out whilst the pharmacy was closed for the holidays, meaning she’d gone without for a few days, so she assumed it had happened during that time. If that were true, it would mean she was around seven weeks gone. 

She couldn’t wait to tell her husband, who was at the gym for his Saturday morning workout and would be home in around an hour and a half. He’d always been open about the fact that he’d wanted children, but she until now had been on the fence, so she decided not to get his hopes up and tell him she thought she might be pregnant if she didn’t know for sure. Excitedly, she pulled out her phone and placed an online delivery for a surprise for Jaime, hoping that she could force herself to keep the secret for a couple of days. 

On Monday afternoon, she rushed home from work, hoping that she would arrive before him, which thankfully she did. When she stopped by the concierge to pick up the package, it took all of her willpower to not tear into it there and then. 

“Hey.” She heard Jaime call from the hallway as he entered the apartment. Brienne was practically trembling with excitement as she sat next to the large box on the sofa, but tried to remain casual so as not to give anything away.

“Had a good day?” She asked as he walked into the living room, dropping a small kiss into his hair as he walked past and through to the kitchen. 

“Meh.” He shrugged, disappearing through the kitchen doorway. “What’s that?” He asked as he came back into the room with a glass of water and flopped down onto the sofa on the other side of the box.

“Oh. I haven’t opened it. I assumed you ordered it.” She said casually, sliding the box towards him. 

“Perhaps it’s my father sending us hate mail again?” Jaime suggested and she laughed.

“Jaime, a ‘congratulations on your wedding that you didn’t invite me to’ card is not hate mail.” She scolded playfully, scooting closer to him as he pulled the box into his lap. 

“Well I swear I didn’t order anything.” He sighed, taking his car key and cutting the tape that sealed the box shut. As he pulled back the lid and swiped away some of the styrofoam peanuts she thought she might explode with anticipation.

“Oh.” Jaime said, as he took out a pair of baby socks and the small hat that rested on top. Brienne felt tears in her eyes when she realised how tiny they were in his large hands and she saw his whole body tense. 

“I think this was sent to the wrong address. Are you sure it’s for us?” He said, pulling back the box lid and looking at the label. 

She gasped at his cluelessness, but laughed internally as she finally knew what it felt like to be on the other side.

“Why don’t you see what else is in there?” 

“I really don’t think we should be looking at other people’s things-”

“Just look in the box Jaime.” She cut him off excitedly. 

“Fine, if you insist.” He said bluntly, pulling out a soft, white baby onesie.

“See, it’s just a box of baby things. It’s not for us. I’m going to take it back downstairs.” He snapped, standing up with the box, and Brienne’s heart broke. She realised that he was upset because he wished the things in the box were for them, not realising that they actually were. She’d made a terrible mistake. 

“Look on the back of the onesie” She said, grabbing it out of the open box in his hands. Before he could protest she turned it around to face him, revealing the embroidered words - ‘Baby Tarth-Lannister’.

In an instant, the box fell from his arms, its contents spilling over the floor. 

“Are you serious?” He stammered, stepping towards her and cupping her face in both his hands. “Brienne are you serious? Are you sure?” He said, before she had chance to reply.

“Yes.” She nodded, laughing and crying all at the same time. “I’m so sorry, Jaime. I was trying to do the thing where you know something that I don’t, but in reverse. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“I don’t care. I love you so much.” He laughed through his own tears.

“We’re going to be parents?” He asked, still seemingly in a state of disbelief. 

“Yes we are. And we’re going to be the very best parents that we can be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think - it means a lot!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this couple so go easy on me!


End file.
